


Sorella

by kurukujo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism, Poetry, Religion, also subtle, it's v subtle tho, uuuh its in italian rip
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurukujo/pseuds/kurukujo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry about my OC Sandra. In Italian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorella

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil poem I made for my OC, Sandra. I felt inspired today.  
> Also in Italian.

Dormi, dormi  
Sorella dormiente  
taglia gli strati  
ci carne cocente.

Carne putrida,  
spessa:  
come la tua colpevolezza  
che nascondi,  
sotto la tua testa.

Sorella mozzata  
spezzata, indignata;  
Cieca nella sua fede  
peccaminosa, piena di Frode  
come la Bibbia, che manca d prove.

Adulante,  
stancante,  
mastichi il peccato  
senza lasciare parti  
Cannibale, fagociti carne.

Sorella dormiente,  
Spezzata come diamanti. 

17/10/14


End file.
